


A Different Kind of Storm

by Tye22



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Cullen likes storms, Dessert & Sweets, Dorian doesnt, Drunken Kissing, Eventual smut/relationship, Interfering Friends, M/M, Neighbors, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tye22/pseuds/Tye22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen loves storms. Dorian doesn't quite feel the same way. When a big one roles by only one of them has an umbrella and luckily for Dorian, Cullen isn't above sharing what is his. Modern AU setting, m/m</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've developed a bit of an obsession with this pairing in the last few months to the point were I literally check the tag every few hours for updates. Today I decided to try my hand at writing my own little fic about these two dorks and this is the result. The rating is M for the next chapter *grin, if there is any interest of course

A sharp crack shook the building. Dorian, who had fallen asleep at his computer jolted upright so violently that he banged his knees under the desk. This, as luck would have it, knocked the long forgotten cup, precariously perched on a stack of papers, over. Cold chai spilled everywhere.

He cursed loudly at the storm that threatened outside, scooting back to avoid most of it and failing. His annoyance at his ruined clothes evaporated swiftly as he took in the state of his desk. The ruined papers weren’t so bad, mostly scrap or outdated anyway. The soaked hard drive was problematic however.

He groaned as he tried to dry everything off using an old sweater he had draped over his chair. After a couple of minutes struggling the truth of the matter set in. The hard drive was wasted.

“Pavus!” a voice suddenly called, as if on cue.

“Yes?” he replied, his stomach clenching as his supervisor walked up to his desk. The office was mainly empty by this time, the two of them being the only ones present. The labs would probably have a few graveyard shifts going but that was on the basement levels of the building.

“You still haven’t sent me the latest reports?” Alexius asked with a raised eyebrow, his arms folded.

“Oh right! I-“ Dorian scrambled for an explanation.

The reports in question were stored on the ruined hard drive. A flare of panic surged through him for a moment before a thought struck him. He’d worked from home the day before. This meant that the last increment of the file should still be stored on his desktop.

“Yes?” Alexius prompted.

“I left them on my other hard drive, the one at the apartment.” He said quickly, a slight sheepish tone to his voice.

“Is that right?” Alexius asked testily. 

Dorian swallowed loudly.

Alexuis sighed.

“Well Dorian, I’d suggest you make plans to retrieve those files. We need them ASAP. First thing tomorrow.” He said, turning his back and moving away.

“Yes, of course. Apologies.” Dorian said in a small voice.

“And for fucks sake, learn how to backup your work properly.” He yelled, 

“And put on a clean shirt every once in a while.” Alexius added over his shoulder just as he left the room.

Dorian sagged back in his chair. Alexius wasn’t a bad boss as far as bosses went but you did not want to get on his bad side. He’d also done a lot for Dorian these past few years and disappointing him always left Dorian with twinge of guilt.

After a few minutes of listening to the rumble of thunder he got up and gathered his things. The ruined sweater in one hand and bag in the other he made his way outside. He smiled and nodded at Dagna as he passed her in the corridor. She’d be one of the late workers tonight. The short woman never seemed to run out of energy, unlike Dorian who felt like a walking corpse. These late nights on the job had to stop.

Once outside he instantly regretted using his sweater to mop up the mess earlier. The wind howled passed him sending a shiver through him that almost sent him sprawling. He hated the cold. He mused that perhaps his choices in clothing didn’t do much to keep the cold out. Today he had on a dark turquoise dress shirt that looked great with his skin tone, the top few buttons undone just to tease slightly and fitted black pants that did wonders for showing off his rear but not a lot for warmth. At least his shoes were sturdy.

After a few minutes of braving the wind he was annoyed to find that it was starting to drizzle. He silently cursed his decision to walk to work, an effort to get in some form of exercise. It was remarkable how many of his recent decisions seemed to come back to bite him in the ass.

A few minutes later and the drizzle evolved into a steady rainfall. Dorian stopped under a slight overhang, considering. Should he wait it out for a bit or just huff it through the storm? He peered up at the dark mass of clouds and frowned. That wasn’t going to clear up anytime soon.

Clenching his teeth he stepped out into it once again, his pace hurried but mindful of slipping. Been there done that.

*****

Cullen liked storms. He didn’t quite know why though. It was a mix of things he supposed; the fresh smell of rain, the strong rumbling high in the clouds, the illuminating flashes that cast interesting shapes every once in a while. He smiled to himself as he opened up his umbrella before stepping outside. 

Work hadn’t been too bad today, not much going on that required his input these days. He wasn’t quite sure if this was a good or bad thing. Good in the sense that an absence of high stakes crime was obviously great but bad in the sense that he felt a bit useless.

After years in the police department he had dropped out due to certain ‘medical issues’ that he tried not to think about too much anymore but had recently returned as a consultant. The pay wasn’t too bad and the work, when there was any, was stimulating enough to keep him going. Another deep rumble drew his eyes up to the clouds once more. The rain was coming down with an increased ferocity and so he quickened his pace slightly. Just because he liked them well enough didn’t mean he wanted to be caught in a raging downpour.

A distant sound, like a loud patter, caught his ear. It seemed to be growing louder and louder. He turned to see what it was and came face to face with eyes that roiled like the clouds above.

“Nice umbrella.” The stranger said, a touch breathless as he ducked under the cover of the bright yellow contraption.

Cullen was momentarily stunned. Those eyes were breathtaking.

“Or is this not your favorite one?” the man asked, a hint of teasing in his voice, when Cullen didn’t reply.

“I’m sorry?” he asked.

“The umbrella? It’s nice and big.” The man said, a smile still on his lips.

“Oh yes, I suppose it is.” Cullen said, at a loss of what else to say.

“I hope you don’t mind the intrusion? It’s just that it’s a bit wet out there at the moment.”

“Oh of course not.” Cullen said, adjusting his grip on the umbrella to cover the man a bit more. 

“Many thanks.” The man said while flashing a smile that sent a jolt through Cullen. 

“Oh I’m Dorian by the way, Dorian Pavus.” He added.

“Cullen Rutherford.” Cullen supplied.

“Well thank you for the timely rescue, Mr. Rutherford.”

“Please, just Cullen. Mr. Rutherford is my father.”

The man, Dorian, chuckled at the joke. The sound sent another jolt through Cullen, his lips parting slightly in a silent gasp.

“Very well then, Cullen,” Dorian said, not noticing the effect he was having on the man, “Which way are you headed?”

Cullen looked around to see that they were at a crossing.

“Oh my place is this way.” He said, motioning in the direction of his apartment building.

“My my, so forward and we just met each other.” Dorian said coyly, a perfect eyebrow raised. “Inviting me over already?”

“Oh! Um I didn’t mean-“ Cullen stammered, a hot blush rising up his neck.

*****

Dorian chuckled again.

“Silly man, I’m just teasing.” He said with a light touch to the man’s arm, ”And I’m in luck it would seem, my place is also in that direction.” He said with a smile.

“Oh right, that is indeed lucky.” Cullen said with a halfhearted chuckle, his hand rising to rub at the back of his neck, the blush persisting.

That blush was truly something to behold, Dorian thought. He idly wondered just how far down it went and stopped as he realized that Cullen had asked him something.

“I didn’t quite catch that?” he asked, mentally kicking himself for loosing focus like that. Could anyone really blame him though? This ‘Cullen’ was quite the sight.

“I asked if you run around in rain storms often?” Cullen repeated, a small grin on his face. Dorian noticed a faint scar that cut through those lips on the one side.

“Oh every other day. I’m just usually better prepared for them than I am today.” He replied, motioning to his soaked clothes.

When the other man didn’t reply, he looked up to see Cullen looking him up and down. The man caught his gaze and turned away quickly, the fading blush returning with a vengeance. Dorian didn’t say anything, simply smiling and filing the info away for later.

They carried on in a confortable silence, the only sound the steady beat of the raindrops on the umbrella. Dorian took a moment to really appraise the other man. His thick head of blonde hair seemed to be curling up because of the humidity, starting at the nape of his neck and behind the ears. His eyes were a warm, almost honey brown. The softness of that gaze contrasted with the slight hardness of his other features. It was a very fetching combo, in Dorian’s opinion.

After a few minutes more Dorian caught sight of his building up ahead. The rain had simmered down considerable, returning to an amiable drizzle. He made to say his goodbyes, with a hint of reluctance if he was being honest.

“Well thank you for the assistance, Cullen.” He said with a hand extended towards the man.

“You don’t need the umbrella anymore then?” Cullen asked, that same hint of reluctance in his voice.

“I’m just up ahead, and the rain has calmed a bit so I’ll be fine.” He said with a small smile.

Cullen grasped his hand, the touch firm but not overly invasive like some men were prone to. 

“I’ll see you around?” Cullen asked as Dorian stepped out from under the umbrella.

“During the next storm perhaps?” Dorian replied with a grin before continuing ahead.

The smile Cullen flashed him then made him a bit weak in the knees. 

“Now if I can just get out of these wet clothes and have a nice hot shower.” He said under his breath, “And maybe have a cold one right after that.” He added as his thoughts strayed back to Cullen’s blushing.

*****

Cullen watched the man walk away for a moment or so, a pang of regret in his stomach for not getting a number or something.

He sighed and turned into the corner bakery to get his usual Tuesday night slice of cheesecake, a guilty pleasure he had picked up when he moved to the neighborhood. The eccentric young woman who ran the place smiled widely as he walked in.

“I thought the storm would keep you away for sure this time.” She said, her smiling never fading.

“You know I can’t resist that cheesecake, Sera.”

“Must be that special ingredient I always put in, special just for you.” She said as she busied herself with his order.

“Which is?” 

“Psssh, like I’d tell you.” Sera said with a chuckle.

“One day, Sera.”

“We’ll see, Curly.” She said with a smirk as she handed him the packet and he passed her the money.

“See you next week yeah?”

“You know it.” He said and stepped out with a wave.

Dorian had disappeared from view, probably rounded a corner or so by now. He sighed and walked another block till he got to the apartment building he was staying at. It was a nice enough place, good neighborhood. As he stepped up he couldn’t get Dorian out of his head. Those eyes had seen right through him. He shook his head.

“At least I have you for comfort.” He told the packet that held the dessert and stepped through the main doors into the building.

*****

Dorian had decided to head straight for the laundry room in the building’s basement, instead of trudging up all the way to his apartment just to go all the way down again. He swiftly stripped out of his wet clothes, keeping his briefs on mind you, and dumped them in the nearest empty machine. Now he had time to take a leisurely shower and by the time he was done the washing would be too.

Shoes in the one hand, bag over the shoulder and in only a pair of soaked black briefs he made his way to the stairwell. He reasoned that it would be less likely to encounter someone there than it would be to get trapped in the elevator with someone in his current state.

On the fourth floor he exited the stairwell and made his way to number 22. As he was unlocking the door he noticed a bright yellow umbrella leaning against the wall next to number 23.

“No.” he whispered softly, “It couldn’t be the same one.” He added in disbelief as he stared at the dripping umbrella.

At that moment the door clicked as someone unlocked it from inside. Dorian tensed, frozen on the spot. A blonde head peeked out, an arm extended to pick up the umbrella. The arm froze as Cullen looked over to make eye contact with Dorian who stood there, still wet, hair a mess and in nothing but his undies.

“Um, hi.” He said stupidly.

Cullen could only stare back in response.


	2. Chapter 2

“You know,” Cullen began after another minute of awkward silence, “I thought you had just been joking about coming over.”

Dorian took a moment to reply. Cullen had shed the rather large jacket he had been wearing outside, the boots too. He now stood barefoot in his beige slacks, a tight fitting white t-shirt stretched over his considerably muscled chest. Dorian had to stop his jaw from dropping.

“I assure you I was seriously only joking, as tempting as a serious offer did seem. I had no idea you lived here.”

Cullen gave him a small smile.

“It is a bit odd that we never ran into one another before. How long have you been staying here?” he asked, straightening with the umbrella in his hand.

“Just a little over a year now. You?”

“Two.”

“Hm.” Dorian frowned as he considered.

“I do tend to keep odd hours though, late nights and even later mornings?”

“Ah well that would clarify some of it, I do quite the opposite.”

“That must be it then.” Dorian said with a nod.

“Yes.” Cullen agreed, a bit dumbly. He was becoming all too aware of Dorian’s state of undress and trying desperately to hide this fact from the other man. His traitorous blush destroyed his efforts though.

“So. I’m going to go shower now.” Dorian said suddenly into the silence.

“Oh yes, of course. You must be freezing.”

“Quite the opposite actually.” Dorian breathed as he forced himself to look away from the indeed far-reaching blush.

“What was that?” Cullen asked.

“Oh I had just remembered something about work. Wouldn’t do to forget about it.” Dorian said quickly, a weak smile on his face.

“I’ll leave you too it then.” Cullen said with a small nod, swinging the umbrella slightly in his grip.

“Well, see you around then.” Dorian said and hurriedly unlocked his door.

“Yeah.” Cullen said as he watched the man fumble with the keys for a moment before practically bursting through and shutting the door. 

It had been one of the most unexpected occurrences he could have imagined but Cullen smiled as he retreated dumbly back into his own apartment, an odd flutter in his stomach.

Dorian groaned as he leaned his back against the door. He had never fumbled over his own thoughts like that before. What the hell had just happened?

*****

It had been a few hours since the incident outside but Cullen couldn’t stop thinking about it. The fact that Dorian was an incredibly handsome man with stormy eyes and a smile that sent him reeling was only part of it though. He felt the strangest desire to just be in the same room with the man. 

He frowned down at the half eaten plate of leftovers from the previous night, he always seemed to cook too much food for a single sitting, and wondered what Dorian liked to eat. He got the feeling that Dorian would appreciate sweet things. His mind eventually strayed to the piece of cheesecake that he had stowed in the fridge earlier and an idea came up suddenly.

He sat considering for a moment. Was it weird? They had just met a few hours before. And he had no idea what the man’s personal life was like. What if he already had someone? What if he had not interest in Cullen?

After a moment he stopped and shook himself. Who said there had to be any strings attached? It would just be a friendly gesture from a ‘new’ neighbor, right?”

He nodded after another moment, getting up. A quick trip to the bathroom, just to check his hair and teeth, no need for more awkwardness. Slipping on some shoes and a relatively clean sweater, he grabbed the dessert from the fridge and made his way to the door. It was only when his hand reached up to knock on number 22 that hesitation set back in again.

He lowered his hand, feeling a bit foolish before moving to turn away again. Just as he did, the door swung open.

*****

The shower had done wonders for his chilled muscles, Dorian mused as he worked the towel through his hair. He made his way to the kitchen in a pair of clean briefs and a light shirt, grabbing a few ingredients before whipping up a simple dinner; he had no energy for something elaborate today.

Later, after some food, a glass of wine and a few episodes of some trashy show he didn’t really pay attention to; his mind to distracted by scarred lips and flushed skin, he sighed in contentment as the back up files copied over on to his flashdrive. On the advice of Felix, his friend and research partner who he had been on the phone with earlier, he emailed them to himself as well. Twice. 

As he leaned back in his chair to wait, deep in thought, he suddenly remembered that he had put his wet clothes in the laundry hours ago. He groaned and got up, making his way to the door. He stopped, considering throwing on some more clothes but shrugged it off. After his display earlier there was no way this could be worse. He kicked on some slippers and swung open the door. There, in a bright red sweater, stood Cullen, his arm lowering as if he had been about to knock.

“Oh!” Dorian exclaimed in surprise as he opened the door, almost stepping into the man as he moved forward.

“I’m sorry to intrude-“ Cullen began.

“Oh, no problem at all. I was just not expecting anyone to be standing right in front of the door is all.” Dorian said, a little at a loss for words.

“For two people who living next door to each other and not knowing it we seem to be running into one another a lot lately.” Cullen said with a chuckle.

Dorian joined in with a laugh.

“It is a bit odd, isn’t it?”

Cullen smiled over at him, as he shifted something from the one hand to the other.

“What do you have there?” Dorian asked, motioning to the small cardboard box.

“Oh!” Cullen exclaimed, almost dropping the box as he did.

“I have a bad habit of popping into the bakery on the corner every Tuesday.”

“Oh Sera’s place? She has the most amazing pastries!” Dorian said, a wistful smile on his face.

“I’m particularly fond of the cheesecake myself.” Cullen continued.

“You know, I’ve never actually had some of the cheesecake. Been meaning to though.”

“Well, I have some here, if you’d like some?”

“Dorian’s eyes flicked down to the box before meeting Cullen’s gaze.

This all seemed a little too good to be true. He considered for another moment and just as Cullen’s expectant face began to fall he made up his mind.

“You know, I could really use something sweet right now.” He said with a grin.

“Excellent.” Cullen said, returning the grin.

They stood smiling at each other for a moment before Dorian cleared his throat.

“Come inside, please.” He said and took a step back into the apartment.

“Excuse the mess, wasn’t really expecting company.” He said as he closed the door after Cullen had entered.

Cullen took in the open plan space. It was immaculate, tasteful décor arranged neatly wherever he turned. The only thing out of place was the discarded satchel that lay on a nearby tabletop.

“The mess? This place is amazing.” Cullen said as he continued to look around.

“Oh, I didn’t mean the apartment.” He said, gesturing to himself as Cullen looked over quizzically, an eyebrow rising as he did so.

“I think you look great.” He said without thinking.

His face instantly caught fire. Dorian’s lips parted slightly in surprise but he didn’t say anything.

“I- I did-“ he began but Dorian stopped him.

“Think nothing of it, no need to feel embarrassed.”

“I wasn’t going to apologize.” He began, his face becoming more composed as he became emboldened, “I was just going to say that I liked the wet and breathless look more though.” 

Dorian’s eyebrows shot into his hairline, his jaw dropping fully this time. The grin Cullen was giving him nearly sent him over the edge right there and he wasn’t even hard yet. Al thoughts of arousal diminished as he remembered the laundry downstairs again.

“Oh shit!” he exclaimed, starling the blonde.

“Did I go too far with that?” Cullen began, the boldness leaving him.

“No! It’s not that, it’s the laundry. I’d forgotten about it earlier, was actually on my way down when you dropped by.”

“Oh.”  
“Um, why don’t you make yourself comfortable? I’ll just pop down and get my things and then we can enjoy some of that dessert, yes?”

“Right, no problem.” Cullen said with a grin.

“I’m sorry to be such a bother, but I do rather like that shirt and I’d hate for it to get ruined.” Dorian said as he moved to the door.

“It’s really no problem, I did sort of invite myself over after all.”

“And I’m rather glad you did.” Dorian said with a grin before ducking out.

Cullen exhaled deeply as he shut the door. That had gone well, he thought.

*****

Fifteen minutes later they had settled in on Dorian’s plush couch, each with a piece of cheesecake and a mug of steaming coffee. Sera had given him quite a large slice today and he was glad for the chance to share it.

The sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just enjoying the flavorful dessert. Dorian had put on some music earlier and the pulsing beat created a companionable atmosphere. 

A sudden chuckle caught Cullen’s attention.

He turned his head to find Dorian looking at him intently, his eyes focused on Cullen’s lips.

“What?” he asked.

“You have a little cake on you face.”

Cullen reached up to wipe it away but a sudden hand on his stopped him.

“Let me, you’ll just end up smearing it all over.” Dorian said with a grin, leaning in and cupping a hand to one side of Cullen’s face, the touch tingling against his skin.

Cullen tensed as the man leaned in even closer. When their faces were mere inches apart Dorian stopped. Cullen’s eyes started to close as he felt the warm breath of the other man on his cheek. Suddenly Dorian reached up with his other hand and wiped the mess off Cullen’s top lip. He sat back with a grin, licking the bit of cake off his finger as he did so.

“What just happened?” Cullen asked, a bit dazed and disappointed.

Dorian burst out laughing.

“That was revenge for that leering look you gave me earlier at the front door.” He said in between chuckles.

“No fair.” Cullen said, a small frown momentarily on his lips before joining in with the laughter.

“Ok ok, let me make it up to you.” Dorian said, standing up and disappearing into the kitchen.

Cullen heard the sound of ice cubes hitting glass and moments later Dorian walked in with two tumblers and a rather ornate looking bottle of Whiskey.

“A gift from my father,” Dorian said, pausing slightly as if remembering something unpleasant, “From a long time ago.” He finished.

“A fine gift.” Cullen said, examining the bottle. This was some expensive stuff.

“One of few he ever gave me.” Dorian said, sitting back down.

“I’ve never really felt the urge to open it though, not until now.”

“Why now?” Cullen asked as he passed the bottle back to Dorian.

“Well, you shared something wonderfully delicious with me,” he said, gesturing to the empty plates, “So it’s only fair I give you a taste of something excellent in return.” He finished before pouring each of them a large shot of whiskey

“To new neighbors.” Cullen said, raising his glass.

“And stormy weather, it would seem.” Dorian said, raising his as well.

Cullen chuckled as the glasses clinked together.

*****

He did not know how long they had been on that couch but at this point he didn’t really care. They had started to swap stories about work, family and friends and the whiskey had continued to flow steadily. Dorian laughed at something Cullen was saying about growing up with an overbearing sister before raising his glass to his lips, only to find it empty once more. He leaned in for the bottle, which was alarmingly emptier than it had been earlier and gasped as Cullen snatched it away before he could.

The blonde chuckled at the indignant look Dorian shot at him before taking a small sip straight from the bottle. He hadn’t had a proper drink in months and it showed. His tolerance was non-existent and this wasn’t weak stuff. A part of him knew this playfulness was just because of the booze but he didn’t really care. He was enjoying himself for the first time in ages and that was all that mattered. 

Dorian grinned at him and pounced, grabbing for the bottle. Where was this coming from, he thought. He was never this brazen, especially with someone he had just met. The alcohol in his veins and the smile on those scarred lips snapped him out of his protests soon however. 

Cullen took another swig of the bottle after yanking it away from Dorian for the second time. Dorian’s eyes narrowed. He leaned in closer, his hands no longer grabbing.

“Well, if you won’t give me the bottle,” He said in his best seductive tone, “I’ll just have to get a taste somewhere else.”

Cullen appraised him with a calm look as he leaned back into the couch, no surprise, no blushing. He slowly raised the bottle to his lips again for another swig, licking his lips slowly afterwards.

Dorian’s eyebrow twitched upwards. Oh, he’s good at this.

The sudden taste of whiskey grabbed all of his attention. In a move he had missed completely, probably because of the drinking, Cullen had swooped in and crushed their mouths together in a kiss that sent Dorian spinning. What followed was a frantic pawing and removal of shirts that resulted in both of them rolling off the couch and onto the, thankfully thick, rug.

Cullen grunted as Dorian landed on top of him, their bare chests touching. After another searing kiss, Dorian sat up straddling Cullen’s hips and looking down at him with those eyes that bore into his soul.

“Cullen.” He said in a soft, breathless voice.

“Yes?” Cullen said, leaning up on an elbow to place a chaste kiss on Dorian’s slightly swollen lips.

“Are you sure you want this?” he asked when Cullen pulled away again.

Cullen paused at the question.

“Well, I haven’t really done this before. Not like this.” He began.

“What, drunken hookups?”

“Oh no, I’ve had that.” Cullen chuckles.

“Then what?”

“It’s never felt so right before.” He replied after another moment, his voice soft.

Dorian straightens slightly. The urge to run and hide settling into his bones, as it usually did. He’d never been one for feelings other than lust and passion before. Temporary emotions were kind of his thing. But the look Cullen was giving him, the one he had been giving him ever since they met really, was making him stop and consider. He want something more. More what though?

He slowly leaned in and placed a lingering kiss on the blonde’s lips, savoring the tingling sensation that ran through him as he did so.

An odd release of breath from Cullen made him open his eyes. Cullen’s eyes were closed too, his lips slightly parted. Dorian frowned for a moment before leaning in for another kiss when Cullen’s sudden snore interrupted him. The man had actually fallen asleep.

Dorian sat up, not sure if he should laugh or be offended. A quick look at the beautifully scarred face made him smile though. Cullen looked so content, a slight smile on his lips as another snore escaped him.

Dorian got up and pulled the blankets off of his bed, dragging them over to the rug where Cullen lay. He got down next to the man, his head resting on a splayed arm and pulled the blankets over them both. Cullen sighed and adjusted himself, the movement pulling Dorian closer.

Dorian smiled and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the man next to him, a peaceful sleep taking him soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to slow it down a bit. This was initially just gonna be a quick smut fic but I feel like stretching it out a bit, (if that's ok?) so sorry for the blue balls there at the end.
> 
> Excuse any mistakes, of which I'm sure there are quite a few, I'm writing this while getting ready to go to a new years party so there wasn't much time to review.
> 
> Happy New Years people!   
> And thanks for the read ;)
> 
> Oh! I also drew a thing:  
> http://thevoicesmustburn.deviantart.com/art/A-Different-Kind-of-Storm-580981379


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short (sorry) but I wanted to get it out of the way before moving into the next part (it should probably have been a part of the previous chapter, oh well)
> 
> Enjoy :D

The smell of strong coffee brought him awake ever so slowly. He winced at the slight throb in his head as he shifted. Where did that come from?

“I made some coffee, hope you don’t mind?” said a voice somewhere to the right of him.

He stiffened for a second before recognising the speaker. And then he let out a small groan as he realized why his head was throbbing, memory flooding back.

“Coffee sounds great actually.” Dorian said and sat up, scrubbing his hands over his eyes.

As his vision cleared he saw Cullen sitting on the rug next to him, legs folded and two mugs of dark, bitter goodness in his hands. Dorian smiled as he leaned over to take one of the cups, inhaling deeply as he brought it close to his face. His gaze lingered on Cullen who hadn’t put his shirt back on yet. The dark blonde hair on his chest glistened slightly in the sunlight streaming in through the nearby window. Dorian sighed appreciatively at the view.

“I didn’t know how you take it so I grabbed the cream and sugar too.” Cullen said, breaking the silence and gesturing to the end table nearby.

“Thanks, but I think black is just what I need right now.”

Cullen grinned and took a sip. Dorian blew on the cup a while longer before taking one as well. He sighed lazily afterwards.

“Perfect.” He breathed and grinned over at Cullen.

The blonde smiled back for a moment before shifting his gaze to the rug.

“You really shouldn’t frown like that, you know. Causes wrinkles and such.” Dorian teased, trying to lighten the sudden tension.

“I’m sorry.” Cullen suddenly blurted, his hand rising to rub at the back of his neck in a gesture that Dorian was beginning to understand as one of embarrassment and stress.

“For?”

“Last night.” He said in a small voice, still not looking up at the other man.

“Cullen, I don’t know what you mean.”

“For just barging in, drinking all your fancy booze and then passing out on your rug after leading you on.”

“Leading me on, ey?” Dorian asked, eyebrow raised.

“Well, I did kiss you first. So the blame should be mine.”

“Silly man, there is no blame if there was no wrong done.”  
Cullen finally looked up at him, his face softening.

“It was quite enjoyable,“ Dorian said with a reassuring smile, “If regrettably short.” He added with a wink that made Cullen blush.

“I haven’t had a drink in a while, bit out of practice.” He said with a small chuckle.

“I hadn’t noticed.”

“Well, at the very least, I’m sorry for just bursting in.”

“Cullen, like I said, it really was no big deal. I wasn’t doing much anyway, just-“ Dorian suddenly cut off, making Cullen frown again.

“Dorian?”

“Shit!” the man shrieked, jumping up.

“What? What’s wrong?” Cullen asked, quickly getting to his feet as well.

“What time is it?” Dorian asked, slightly panicked.

“Oh, I’m not sure.”

“Where is my damn phone?” Dorian hissed, rooting around the room for a bit before finding it wedged between some couch pillows.

His face paled as he swiped the screen.

“Fuck me.” He said, groaning.

“We didn’t quite get that far.” Cullen said with a small grin.

Dorian glanced over and let out a choked laugh.

“Sadly no.” he said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“So, whats the matter?”

“My boss is going to kill me. I was supposed to be there first thing with some reports that I messed up yesterday. Alexius doesn’t like fucking around.”

“Ah.” Cullen said flatly, his gaze on the floor once more.

“Oh it’s not your fault. I should have set an alarm.” Dorian said, placing a hand on Cullen’s shoulder for a moment before hurrying to his room to get dressed.

Cullen shuffled around for a minute before gathering the cups and plates from last night, moving into the kitchen to clean up. He heard a musical tone coming from Dorian’s room, probably his phone ringing. As he scrubbed at a plate he could hear a muted conversation that lasted a few seconds before Dorian suddenly exclaimed so loudly that Cullen almost dropped said plate.

Breathing deeply he shook his head before continuing with the dishes. Sudden hands at his waist nearly made him drop the damn plate again.

“Everything ok?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at Dorian who was half dressed now, shirt unbuttoned and only one sock on.

“That was my friend Felix. He just wanted to let me know that something had come up at our other offices and Alexius had to check in that side today.” Dorian said with a smile, placing a kiss on Cullen’s bare shoulder. Cullen bit back a groan at the contact.

“Oh? That’s good then?”

“It’s great. No Alexius means no trouble for bringing in the reports a bit later.”

Cullen set down the last glass and turned, wiping his wet hands on a dry cloth.

“I’m glad it worked out well then.” He said with a grin.

Dorian smiled at him before glancing at the clean dishes.

“You really should barge in more often. Hot kisses, coffee first thing, dishes done without asking. I could get used to that.” He said with a smirk.

Cullen laughed before leaning in to press a chaste kiss on Dorian’s lips, enjoying the way the other man’s mustache tickled him as he did so.

“I should head to work though, can’t get away with too much.” Dorian said after a moment, regret in his tone.

“Of course.” Cullen said with a small smile.

“Aren’t you heading to work too?” Dorian asked as he moved back to his room to finish getting ready.

“Oh no, I’m free today.” Cullen said as he followed, stopping to lean in the doorway.

Dorian’s bedroom was just as stylishly decorated as the rest of the place. A huge bed dominated the one wall. Cullen momentarily considered grabbing Dorian and throwing him down among all the pillows before ravaging him till they both collapsed from exhaustion.  
“We should grab dinner sometime.” Dorian said as he moved about the room.

“Oh, yeah. That would be great.” Cullen said, snapping out of his thoughts.

Dorian looked over and smirked.

“Having dirty thoughts, are we?” he asked.

Cullen realized that he had been blushing again. This only made the reaction worsen.

Dorian laughed as he sat down before a large mirror to style his hair and fix his mustache. Cullen chuckled as he watched contentedly till the other man was finished.

“So, I’ll call you sometime. To make plans.” Dorian said as he got up and moved closer.

“Or I could just drop in uninvited again?” Cullen teased.

“Or you could do that.” Dorian grinned before kissing the blonde once more, careful not to mess up his stache.

Cullen moved to grab his shirt, sweater and shoes from the living room floor. As he made to pull the shirt over his head Dorian stopped him.

“Leave it off till I’m gone. I rather like the visual.” He said with a leering grin.

Cullen laughed and playfully shoved at Dorian’s shoulder.

“You shouldn’t keep work waiting much longer.” 

Dorian sighed.

“True.”

He grabbed his satchel from the table, making sure the backup flashdrive was inside before moving to the door, followed closely by Cullen.

As they stepped outside Cullen waited for Dorian to lockup. The darker man turned to smile up at him.

“See you later then?” he asked.

“Of course.” Cullen replied with a grin.

“Good.” Dorian said before suddenly reaching up to run his hands up and down Cullen’s muscled chest. He sighed deeply as he did so before stepping back.

“Now I’m ready for work.” he said, earning a laugh from Cullen.

“Goodbye Dorian.” Cullen said as the man moved further.

Dorian turned and blew him a kiss in reply before disappearing into the stairwell.

Cullen leaned back against the door a moment, enjoying the tingle that remained from Dorian’s touch. He imagined the touch straying lower and lower. He groaned into the silent corridor. A sudden door slamming nearby shocked him out of his trance though and he quickly made for his own apartment. He’d revisit that memory a bit later then. Maybe while in the shower, he mused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any suggestions for their 'first' date? Any kink suggestions also welcome ;)
> 
> Thanks for the read!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't always have a lot of time to write and when I do I'm really impatient to post and this results in it feeling very rushed and messy, at least from my side, so apologies if it is indeed a bit bleh.  
> I start work tomorrow (Yay for being an adult) so I'm not sure how posting is going to be from here on out. Hopefully weekends are still mine though.
> 
> Enjoy!

Things weren’t going too great. At least, this is what Cullen thought to himself as he fussed over his hair in the tiny bathroom mirror, the only mirror in the house. Almost a month had passed since the cheesecake incident and he hadn’t really seen much of Dorian in that time. It’s not like there were any serious problems between them, on the contrary, they had tried making plans a number of times but they just never worked out. There were a bunch of valid reasons for this of course, he thought, like work obligations from both sides, family issues on his and so on. 

It seemed like Dorian had been working himself to the bone recently. Apparently his boss hadn’t been as understanding about his tardiness as this friend Felix had made it out. The few times they met in the corridor or on the street the man had looked a little worse for wear. Mind numbingly gorgeous still, not a hair out of place, but tired. The tiredness didn’t stop him from kissing Cullen till his knees were weak however so it wasn’t all bad.

A musical note from the other room drew his attention away from the lost cause that was his hair. His phone sat precariously on the edge of the cluttered desk in his bedroom, the screen lighting up as it buzzed. Cullen lunged forward just in time to stop it from buzzing over the edge. His heart sank as he read the name of the caller. It wasn’t Dorian.

“Hey, Cass. Yes, I’m just on my way out. See you in about ten minutes.” 

****

“So how are things with your new ‘friend’?” Felix asked, a grin on his face.

Dorian was typing away at his PC while Felix perched on the corner of his desk.

“Hmm?” Dorian replied distractedly.

“You know, the neighbor?”

“Oh Cullen?” Dorian asked, sitting up straight, “Things are um, going.”

Felix frowned at him. 

“Dorian. What is that supposed to mean?”

“We just haven’t had a lot of opportunity to be together that much. Your father has been keeping me rather busy and Cullen has work too.”

“You live right next door to each other. Can’t be that hard to spare a few minutes for some company. A quick coffee? A quickie?”

Dorian laughed at that.

“I know that, but somehow it feels like it’s not that simple. Not with Cullen.”

“How so?”

Dorian sighed and rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands, leaning back in his chair.

“I’m not really sure to be honest. It feels as if small things like that have a lot of meaning behind them. Especially with Cullen.” He said, meeting his friend’s gaze.

“So? Is that a bad thing?” Felix asked, crossing his arms.

“No, I suppose not. It’s just that I’ve never really done that before. The whole ‘meaningful’ thing.”

“Well there is always a first time for everything. And he seems like the decent sort. Why not give it a shot? What is holding you back?”

Dorian didn’t reply, his eyes moving away to fixate on a patch of wall. Felix watched him for a moment before shaking his head, sighing.

“Come on.” He said, sliding off the desk, hand extended.

Dorian frowned up at his friend.

“You need a break, Dorian.”

Dorian’s frown didn’t fade but he took the hand and let Felix pull him out of his chair.

“Fine. But you’re buying.”

“Of course.” Felix said with a grin before pulling his friend along, barely giving the man a chance to grab his coat.

****

“You seem distracted.” Cassandra said, her hands gripping the steaming mug of coffee tightly. It was her third one.

Cullen sat stirring his mug, half finished and probably cold. 

“I suppose I am.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Cullen considered for a moment before leaning forward slightly.

“You remember I mentioned that I might have met someone?”

“Of course. The neighbor.”

“Yes. Him.” Cullen said, a small smile coming to his lips as he recalled the meeting. His smile faded swiftly though.

“I take it that things aren’t going so well?” Cassandra asked after taking a sip.

“That’s just it. Things aren’t really going at all.”

“Oh?”

“We don’t see each other much.”

“But you practically live together? Nothing but a few meters and a door between you.”

“I know.”

“So what’s the issue?”

“We’ve both just been really busy and-“

Cassandra made a noise in the back of her throat that Cullen had come to identify as her utter disgust with something.

“Excuses. What is really going on?”

Cullen frowned and sat back, folding his arms.

“I don’t know.” He said after a while, slumping forward with his arms on the table..

“Well I do.” Cassandra said, shoving her mug to the side and grasping his hands.

“You’re doing that thing you do the moment you find something good.”

“What thing?” Cullen asked, brows drawing down.

“You pull away. You self-destruct.”

“No I-“

“Yes, you do.” Cass cut in, her grip on his hands tightening briefly, “Because you’re afraid of doing something to damage what you might have so you just destroy it before there is any chance of something more in the first place.”

“Name one-“ Cullen protested but Cass cut in again.

“Solona. Oh and Garrett? And what about that other-“

“Ok! You’ve made your point.” Cullen exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

“You see? Now you’re doing it with this Dorian.”

Cullen locked gazes with the woman sitting across from him for a long moment before finally looking away.

“Maker, you’re right.”

“Look, why don’t you just give this one a shot? If it doesn’t work out then that’s just how it is. But if it does…”

Cullen stared at the empty mug for a while before looking up at her again.

“No one is perfect, Cullen. And relationships are even less so. But you’ll never know if you don’t actually try.”

“What would I do without you, Cass?” he said with a small smile.

“Lets not dwell on that, too depressing to imagine.” She said with a small grin before flagging down the waitress for yet another mug of coffee.

*****

“I haven’t been here before.” Dorian said as they approached the coffee shop.

“It’s quite new, but the blends they have here are really good.” Felix said as he opened the door, an old-fashioned bell tinkling as he did so.

“It’s definitely cozy.” Dorian said as he stepped inside.

“You’re such a snob.” Felix said with a chuckle, earning a punch on the shoulder.

“I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Well your expression says otherwise.”

Dorian sighed.

“Lets just get some coffee before I bruise your arm too badly.”

“Sounds good to me.” Felix said and stepped up to the counter.

“Do you want to sit down or just head on back?” He asked over his shoulder.

“I think I’d better get back as soon as possible.”

“Take away it is then.” He said as he turned back to the young man at the counter.

As Felix placed their orders, he knew what Dorian usually wanted, Dorian draped his coat on the counter next to him and then stood taking in the space. He spun slowly on one spot, looking at nothing in particular for what felt like seconds until Felix suddenly chimed in next to him again.

“That was fast.” Dorian said, taking the steaming cup offered to him.

“It’s a bit of a slow day for them with customers so the orders came in fast.”

Dorian brought the cup close to his face and breathed in deeply. 

“I can’t imagine why, this smells amazing!” Dorian exclaimed, eager to take a sip but cautious of burning his tongue on the likely scalding coffee.

“I told you they were good.” Felix said with a grin.

“I should probably take you seriously more often.” Dorian said with a chuckle as they turned to the door. 

Just as they set off Dorian froze.

“Oh crap, my coat.” Dorian said, spinning.

“I’ll be right back.” He called over his shoulder as he strode back to the entrance.

He turned back to face the door as he pulled it open and collided with someone who was about to step out. There was a grunt and then coffee went flying everywhere.

“Shit! I’m so sorry!” Dorian exclaimed, wiping in vain at the stains on his pants. Thankfully the coffee hadn’t been nearly as hot as he had thought.

“Oh it is no trouble.” The woman he had nearly steamrolled said, her accent thick. As he took her in he noted that she probably would have steamrolled him instead.

“Dorian?” a familiar voice asked from behind her.

“Cullen?” Dorian exclaimed as the blonde came into view.

The woman glanced back at Cullen before raising an eyebrow at Dorian. Before anyone could speak, Felix jogged up to see what the commotion was about.

“Dorian, what-“ he began but stopped as he took in the scene.

His gaze took in the woman before fixing on the man, particularly on the way he was looking at Dorian. A look of understanding came over his face before he spoke again.

“I have a few napkins here if you’d like to clean up, miss?”

“It’s Cassandra.” The woman said, “And it would be much appreciated.” She said, flashing Felix a conspiratorial grin.

As she moved past Dorian to where Felix was, he felt a small push at his shoulder from his friend.

“Didn’t think I’d see you here.” Cullen said awkwardly at the same moment that Dorian said, “What are you doing here?”

They both froze before chuckling, Cullen rubbing at the back of his neck again. Cassandra made that noise again while Felix groaned.

“Do I really need to come over there and do everything myself?” Cassandra asked, hands on hips.

“My thoughts exactly.” Felix said, shaking his head.

Dorian turned, a snappy reply ready, but he swallowed it as he took in the expression on Cassandra’s face.

“Are you doing anything tonight?” Cullen asked suddenly into the tense silence.

Dorian spun back to look at him.

“Well I-“ he began.

“No, he’s free.” Felix cut in.

“Great. Because Cullen is cooking.” Cassandra added.

“I am?” Cullen asked.

“A nice curry or stew would suite the weather.” Felix continued, “Dorian loves a good lamb dish.”

“Some red wine would work great with that.” 

“Oh and a chocolaty dessert.”

Dorian stood slightly stunned and a glance told him Cullen felt quite the same.

“Anything else you’d like to suggest.” Cullen asked testily as the initial shock faded.  
“Some hot sex? Well, depending on your skill with cooking I’ll leave that one up to your discretion Dorian.” Felix said with a sly grin. Cassandra snorted a laugh.

Dorian finally smiled and turned to look at Cullen. His smile only widened as he caught sight of the trademark blush spreading down the man’s neck.

“Well, what time should I be there?” he asked.

“How does seven sound?”

“It sounds perfect.” Felix and Cass said at the same time, earning more glares from the other two. It didn’t last long though and soon everyone was laughing.

“Quite the friend you have there.” Cullen said.

“I was about to say the same to you.” Dorian said with a grin.

“I’ll see you at seven then? My place this time.”

“Yes, seven. I’ll bring the dessert.”

“Great. I look forward to it.”

They stood staring at each other for a moment before Cass stepped up.

“Come on now Cullen. You have some shopping to do.” She said and grabbed him by the arm.

“Oh right.” He said, barely resisting the pull. 

“Goodbye, Dorian.” He said before they moved off down the street.

“Bye.” Dorian said as he watched them go, smiling.

“We totally didn’t plan this by the way.” Felix said, as he stepped closer.

“There are usually odd coincidences whenever Cullen is involved it would seem.”

“You’re not mad at me are you?” Felix asked.

“Oh no, not really.”

“You’re pulling that scary face again.”

“No, I’m not.” Dorian insisted as he darted inside to grab his coat.

“You’re sure?” Felix asked as he stepped outside again, mock sheepishness in his voice and posture.

“Oh come off it.” Dorian said with a chuckle before punching his friend on the shoulder again.

“Ow! You really should try the other shoulder once in a while or you really are going to bruise this one.” He wined, rubbing at his arm.

Dorian simply chuckled.

*****

“This is really good!” Dorian exclaimed as he took another bite.

Cullen gave him a small smile that was equal parts shyness and relief. He cleaned up really well, Dorian thought. A deep red button up shirt, sleeves rolled up neatly, with black pants and leather shoes that had been recently polished really looked good on him. The top buttons were strategically undone do allow a teasing glimpse of the muscled chest hidden beneath. 

Dorian on the other hand opted for a dark purple shirt and black pullover, dark slacks and boots. A thin gold chain glinted at his neck when he turned into the candlelight, drawing the eye without distracting from Dorian himself. 

“I’m glad you like it. Cass actually gave me the recipe.”

“She has good taste.” Dorian said with a smile before taking another bite.

“Did she provide the wine as well?”

“No, that one was me.”

“Ah, well you have good taste as too.”

“Of course I do, seeing as it’s you I’m dining with.”

Dorian laughed.

“I barely got here and already you’re talking about tasting me.”

“That’s not exactly what I-“ Cullen began.

“Oh I know. It’s what your eyes said though.”

Dorian chuckled again at Cullen’s momentary silence.

“And there is that delicious blush again.” He said with a grin that made Cullen smile too.

They ate in silence for a bit before Cullen spoke up again.

“Listen. I just want to apologize for all this.” He said.

“But the food is great?” Dorian asked with a frown.

“Not that. The whole awkward silence for the better part of a month.”

“There is nothing to apologize for, Cullen. It was more my fault in any case.”

“You’ve been really busy with work so-“

“No, I haven’t. I mean I have, but that’s not the issue.”

There was another moment of silence as Dorian took a big gulp of wine.

“Where I’m from, this doesn’t happen.” He said, gesturing.

“No lamb curry?”

Dorian chuckled and shook his head.

“No relationship between two men. Or women for that matter.”

“Ah.”

“It only ever amounted to a few heated moments behind a building or in an empty storage room or a bedroom at a friends party. Nothing beyond that. I suppose I’m just not used to everything that could go along with that.”

Cullen quietly considered.

“To be honest, I sort of know how you feel. Cassandra says that I self destruct when it comes to relationships. Never been in one long enough to really know what it means.”

“It’ll seem that it’s a learning curve for both of us then.” Dorian said, “assuming that is what you want.” He added, a sudden tone of vulnerability in his voice.

“I’d really like that.” Cullen said after a moment, his voice so genuine that it almost made Dorian gasp. 

“And if all else fails, at least I can’t complain about the cooking.” Dorian said with a smile.

Cullen laughed at that before raising his glass to toast.

Dorian grinned and raised his own.

*****

“I must admit to something.” Dorian said a little while later as they sat on the couch; plates and wine glasses abandoned at the table in favour of the dessert bowls they now held.

“Like what? That this isn’t your natural hair colour?” Cullen asked, his face suddenly serious as he pointed with his spoon.

Dorian laughed, swatting at the blonde who also chuckled.

“Ok ok, what?”

“I didn’t actually make this dessert.”

“Oh, I know.” Cullen said as he took another bite.

“What? How?”

“Because I’ve had these before. At Sera’s.”

“Hm. I should have known you’d recognize her handy work.”

They sat eating the chocolaty goodness for a few minutes before Dorian noticed that Cullen had stopped eating his dessert.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I was just wondering how good your lips must taste right now.”

Dorian was slightly taken aback at the brazen comment but he smiled widely. He loved it when the blushing blonde showed this side of himself.

“Well, I’d let you have a taste if-“

“If?”

“If I can have the rest of your dessert.” He said, his gaze flicking to the bowl in Cullen’s lap.

Cullen raised an eyebrow, grinning.

“You drive a hard bargain, Pavus.” He said before scooping some dessert and holding the spoon close to Dorian’s face.

As the man leaned in to bite, Cullen moved the spoon back slowly, drawing him in close. As their faces were almost touching he suddenly dove in and captured Dorian’s lips with his own instead.

Dorian gave a small gasp of surprise, breathing something that sounded like sneaky into the kiss, making Cullen grin.

As they broke apart Cullen closed his eyes and sat back.

“I’m such an idiot.”

“Oh?”

“For staying away from those lips for so long. Don’t know what I was thinking.”

“I must agree. We are quite dense.” Dorian said as he moved to straddle the blonde.

“Well let us be smart about it then.” Cullen said, and leaned in for another kiss that tasted of chocolate and wine and Dorian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the cockblock (again) but I'd like to dedicate a whole chapter just to smut so that'll be up for the next chapter.
> 
> Till then :D


End file.
